Troyella Remade
by Ronpee
Summary: This is based on HSM, but rewritten so they meet when Gbriella moves in, R&R. Thanks  Rated for a few chapters.
1. Their First Time

I moaned whilst checking my hair in the reflection of the mirror like car window, "Mum, can't we just stay in one city. I mean, I had friends there and I had to move, just like I did when we lived in California"

I started to day dream about all my old friends and my old boyfriend, he was so hot..

"Gabriella… Gabriella……" my mothers voice had yet again decided to interrupt my day dreaming.

"What?!?!" I snapped at her

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady" I heard my mother's voice in one of those annoying tones.

"You never know Gabriella, you might actually like this place. Don't worry you'll definitely make new friends" my mother had interrupted again

I laughed "Yeah right mom, you know your wrong, you just like winding me up on these type of things" I said whilst thinking about what this new place was going to be like.

"I have a really good feeling about this place, Gabriella, you never know you might just find the one boy you really like"

I felt like being annoying and saying something along the lines of "Yeah right mom, your just saying that to make me feel better, you know nothing special is going to happen here", but I was trying to be really polite and so I ended up saying "OK mom, you keep thinking that!"

I had fallen asleep for the rest of the journey so I didn't have to listen to my mom moaning and groaning about how her job wasn't that good and how she hated moving and blah blah blah. I couldn't be bothered to sit there and listen to her groaning and moaning about how she hated doing all this and how perfect this new place was going to be and how we will stay here forever. I heard her saying one of these kind of things and I just gave a chuckle and went back to sleep.

I heard my mum mumble something and the car had stopped, I thought we were just stuck in a traffic jam, but I awoke to find a massive house in front of me.

I looked at my mum and she mumbled "Were here at last".

I looked around, i said to her "Well come on then, lets get in then" in an excited kind of mood.

I jumped out of the car with my mom and I walked with her to open the front door,

I ran upstairs to find my room…

I chose the biggest room as I had more stuff than my mom and I needed more room!

"Gabriella" I heard mum calling.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Come on.. time to bring in the boxes" she shouted back up

"Coming mom…" I responded

I had been going through all the boxes once me and my mom brought them all in, there was one in particular I wanted to see.

It was labeled "Gabriella's Stuff - KEEP OUT"

I took it upstairs to my room and then unpacked each item out slowly and carefully,

There was pictures of all my old friends from California and one of my and my ex-boyfriend sat there smiling.

I gave a little whimper and then I heard a strong masculine voice outside of my house, I decided to take a look outside of my huge bedroom doors and went out onto my balcony,

I saw a boy standing there, so I shouted to him, come to my front door and I'll talk to you there.

I ran downstairs and opened the door only to find the most hottest boy standing there, he was just looking at me and we both froze staring at each other.

He decided to start our conversation of by saying "Hi, I am Troy, I live in the blue house next door.". I gave a whimper and politely told the boy my name, "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, I am your new next door neighbor".

Troy smiled and his white teeth gleamed "Nice to meet you Gabriella".

Troy suddenly said "Well, I better had be off, I guess you have some unpacking to do" and he beamed another gleaming teeth smile.

As he started to walk back to his house I shouted "Wait.. Troy, do you wanna come in?"

Troy shouted back "How about you come over my house and meet some of the guys from East High!".

Gabriella gave a smile and said "Wait.. I'll ask my mom".

Gabriella walked into the kitchen where her mother was removing some of the pots & pans from the clearly marked box saying "KITCHEN – FRAGILE"..

I asked her "Mom, can I go around this boy's house Troy, he only lives next door?"

She replied with "Sure, see I told you would like some of the people around here, we have only been here 20 minutes and your already going around a boys house".

I gave a chuckle and ran out the door, I met troy half way and we walked over to his house.

I walked into Troy's house, it was just as big as my house, he shouted "Hi mom, Hi dad, This is our new neighbor"

They came through and saw me standing there, "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez" I said politely.

"Very nice to meet you" said my parents in a very serious tone.

Me and Troy both walked up the stairs until we saw this big sign saying "Troy's Room – Basket Balls only"

I looked at troy and said "I take it you like basket ball then"

He gave a smile and said "You bet!"

We opened the door and there was loads of boys in there with basket balls and basket ball tops each saying "East High Wildcats". I looked at them and gave them a smile.

Troy said "This is Chad, he is like my brother."

I said "Hi Chad, I'm Gabriella Montez"

Chad replied "Hi Gabriella, I'm Chad"

Chad gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"So how old are you guys?" I said in a tinny voice

"15" said Troy whilst breaking a huge Smile!

"Yeah me too" said Chad in a deep voice.

"How old are you, Gabriella?" said Troy

"I'm 15 too" Gabriella mumbled

I looked around and suddenly remembered I must finish unpacking my box into my room.

"Sorry guys, I gotta like go.. I forgot I need to unpack my boxes". I said

Troy gave a smile and said "OK, I'll walk you to your door"

We went downstairs and Troy shouted to his mum and dad that he was just walking me back to my house even though I only lived next door.

We walked out and onto the path. "I enjoyed meeting you and all your friends, Troy"

"Yeah, I think were all going to get along well" I smiled and said

I waved goodbye and walked into my house, I ran upstairs and gave a whimpered smile.

I loved that troy so much I couldn't stop thinking about him, I think I have already fallen in love! My mom was right about this time!


	2. School Time

My alarm went, I hit the snooze button, "2 more minutes" I thought to myself.

"Gabriella!... Gabriella….!!!" I heard my mom shouting me

"Come on Gabriella, your going to be late.. You want to make a good impression on your first day of school" I heard my mom's voice getting louder.. She must be coming upstairs.

I quickly jumped out of bed and got in the bath, I had a really nice long relaxing one before I heard my mom's voice again..

She was standing outside of the bathroom door.. "Gabriella, Come on" I heard her saying once again.

"OK." I shouted whilst I jumped out of the bath.

I put on my coolest clothes, and then I ran down the stairs grabbed some food and got in the car.

Whilst my mom was driving I was sat there thinking about Troy.. I couldn't think of anything else but him, he was so hot.

I finally arrived at school and I was met by the Principal, he had a nice suit on and looked very professional, I looked at his hand, he had a lot of files.

He suddenly opened one of the files and said "Well Gabriella, I have read your file and your certainly going to fit in just fine here at East High"

I looked at my mom, my face full of dread. "Mum, I don't want to be known as the new school geeky girl"

My mum looked at me and said "Your going to be fine, just be yourself".

I ran up the stairs and I saw all these kids hanging outside my Tutor's Room, one of the boys was Troy, I had to look twice and then I noticed it was him, he was hanging out with that Chad guy as I had seen him yesterday.

Mrs Darbus, my tutor came along, she opened the door and said "Come in young thespians".

Troy and Chad looked at each-other and rolled there eyes.

We all walked in and Mrs. Darbus stopped me, "Who are you?" She said loudly.

"I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm new to this school" I said quietly and timidly.

"OK, come in and sit down" said Mrs. Darbus.

I walked in and Troy suddenly froze in his figure, he looked at me and I stared at him,

I went to the back where my new seat was and I got out my phone, the previous night we had both taken pictures of each-other and stored each-others phone numbers in our phones.

I saw Troy getting out his phone and then Mrs. Darbus started muttering something about cell phones but I didn't hear her because I was concentrating on the picture of Troy.

Mrs. Darbus started coming round taking everyones cell phones off of them. She finally came to me and took my cell phone and said "Welcome to east high, Ms. Montez, we will see each-other in detention".

I looked and then put my cell phone in the bucket, she started mumbling again then I heard her say "Troy, is that a cell phone I see in your hands".

Troy sighed and put it in the bucket and Mrs. Darbus said "I'll see you in detention".

Mrs. Darbus get going on and on but I couldn't hear anything she was talking about because I could only concentrate on Troy being right in front of me and how much I loved him.

The bell went and Troy hung about outside, I was him and was like Oh my god!

We started walking and talking about how weird it was that we was in the same classes.

We stopped at these bulletin boards and saw a few signs. One started to say about the "East High.. Winter Musical", Then this blonde haired girl came along and started to talk to us, I couldn't quite understand what she was saying because I was so fixed on Troy that I couldn't really be bothered to listen to her.

Then I heard her say something about her signing up for it and how she has bee in like 17 musicals and blah blah blah. I couldn't really have cared for her to be honest, I was too fixed on Troy to even be concentrating on where we started to walk.

I looked at this blonde girl and all I could hear her saying was "I'm Sharpay". apparently she is the best girl of the school and she is the star of the school.

She signed the sign up sheet for the Winter Musical and I chuckled and walked off with Troy.

He started to talk about how good Basket Ball was and how good at it he was.

"I'm the captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team" Troy started to say.

I cut him off and then said "We need to go to Mrs. Darbus detention."

We both walked to detention together and started to concentrate on Troy.

I looked at Troy and my heart fell apart just like it had the first day we met, finally after Mrs. Darbus stopped going on about Cell Phones we walked out and the school day had ended, my mom was late picking me up from school so I decided to walk home with Troy.

We laughed and smiled at each other a lot of the time until, we kissed, I don't know how or what happened but it did and it happened for a reason.

We managed to stop kissing, it was the best day of my life.

The boy I really liked had actually kissed me without us being together or me having to tell him I loved him.

I think he had managed to gather that I liked him from the amount of time that we were kissing for.

After that we were really serious and was discussing what we were going to do, we were obviously attracted to each other otherwise that kiss would have never happened.

"Oh my god!" Troy said

I laughed at the thought of us two being together after only 2 days of me living here.

We turned at kept looking at each other.. I smiled contently at the thought of us two being together, I mean me and then hottest boy of the school TOGETHER?

Perfect.. I thought as we walked down the street until we got to our house.

We got to my house and he stroked my face contently, he said "I really enjoyed today" I smiled and we got closer together.

Our lips were getting closer soon after we were suddenly smooching in the evening.

I really enjoyed it, it was just as good as our first kiss that we had as we walked home from school.

I walked in and waved goodbye to my friend Troy. I cant believe we kissed TWICE!!! I thought to myself whilst walking up to my room!

"Oh… Hi mom" I shouted down as I walked up the huge stairs.


	3. Phone Call

Da-da-da-der I heard my phone ringing, it had a random number I had never seen before. I was sat there wondering who it was. I finally answered my phone to a voice I knew was familiar..

"Hi Gabriella" I heard.

I smiled "Troy" I chuckled.

"How are you?" he said over the phone.

I chuckled and said "Why don't you come over?" in a content voice.

Troy quickly hung up the phone and then I heard the door ring.

"Gabriella… Gabriella.." I heard my mum calling.

I quickly ran downstairs and I saw Troy standing there, "Well hello" I said, "Come in".

We both ran up the big wide stairs really quickly and went into my massive room, we sat on the bed thinking and talking about our friendship.

Suddenly, I heard Troy say something like "You wanna go on a date?"

I said "Yes!" rather quickly and we both smiled at each other.

I checked with my mum to see if I could go, she said, Sure!

Then off we went to the movies, we was going to watch notebook, I couldn't wait.

We got there and got into the movie, and we sat on the very back seat.

We missed like most of the film because we was smooching.

The movie finally ended and we was really ready for some sleep.

We left the movies and we went gome, most of the way home we was holding hands.

When we got to my door we smooched again and Troy said to me "So.. I guess were a couple now".

"I guess so" I replied contently trying to hold back my huge smile!

"So.. I'll see you tomorrow then" Troy said as he winked at me.

"Oh definitely yeah!" I said as I walked through the door.

"Hi mom" I said as I ran up the wide stairs.

"Hi Gabriella, how's your night been?" I heard my mum saying.

I didn't answer her because I was sat in my room thinking about what Troy had said.

I mean, who would have thought that me and the hottest boy of the whole East High School would ever have been together? Let alone Kissing!

The next day I woke to my phone ringing again, it was Troy. I had added his number the previous night because we are together now.

I picked up my phone and said "Hi Troy".

He responded with "Hi Gabriella, how are you this morning?"

I replied "I'm good thanks, what about you?"

He then promptly said "I'm excellent, listen, my mom and dad are going out of town for the day and I can come round to yours for the day"

I replied "Cool. That's a good idea since my mom is out of town for the day too"

"Cool, I'll be right round" he replied.

Knock Knock – I heard someone at the door, it must be Troy.

I ran downstairs and answered the door, there he was standing there waiting for me!

"I'm here" Troy said

"Come in!" I replied.


End file.
